


[Evanstan] 最後一個

by AuroraJ



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraJ/pseuds/AuroraJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>在故事之前，<br/>Stucky也許很迷人，但越接觸演員，就整顆心偏到演員身上了。<br/>喜歡兩個人之間的情緒波動，<br/>謝謝Sebastian這位迷人的謬思，讓我在編織故事的時候不斷的因為腦內的場景，怦然心動，<br/>對我來說，這兩個是最不可能的CP，但我陷得好深。</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Evanstan] 最後一個

**Author's Note:**

> 在故事之前，  
> Stucky也許很迷人，但越接觸演員，就整顆心偏到演員身上了。  
> 喜歡兩個人之間的情緒波動，  
> 謝謝Sebastian這位迷人的謬思，讓我在編織故事的時候不斷的因為腦內的場景，怦然心動，  
> 對我來說，這兩個是最不可能的CP，但我陷得好深。

等風吹落地 等日頭落山  
等你攏體會 青春閣賰偌濟

那是在Chris LA的別墅辦的會前Party，Sebastian當然也在邀請的名單裡，第一次被邀請，被一群人起哄的玩瘋了。  
Sebastian最後倒在Chris客廳的沙發上，等賓客被一個一個送走，Chris拿了毯子為他蓋上，洗過澡，關了燈，就看到人傻楞楞的醒過來坐了起來，對周圍的黑暗一臉茫然。

「幾點了？」Sebastian的聲音已經啞掉了，低啞的嗓音讓Chris微硬，Sebastian低頭看了一下自己毫無反應的手機螢幕，「我手機沒電了，可以麻煩你幫我叫一下Uber嗎？」  
Chris就站在原地沒往前，低聲說著「留下來吧！雖然客房被Scott睡走了，但你可以跟我擠一個晚上，先去洗個澡，會舒服點。」

Chris對Sebastian招了招手，把人往自己房間的浴室帶，指指掛在浴室牆上的浴衣就離開。  
Sebastian洗過澡後，套上黑色的浴衣，站在浴室門口看著只剩下一盞床頭燈的房間，躊躇著，  
「我想，我還是借你的沙發窩一晚好了。」  
「快一點了Seb，別浪費力氣在這，上來躺好。」

他知道自己不能再多說一句，也不得磨蹭，輕手輕腳的在床沿，拉攏了寬大的浴衣，背著Chris窩著。

「嘿，Kids，放輕鬆，你得好好休息，聽話。」  
Chris知道，那刻意拉開的的距離感，把被子往Sebastian身上蓋，圈著腰，把身體往自己拉近，背靠著胸口，手安撫因為被拉動身體而緊繃著抓著的雙手，感受著Sebastian混亂的心跳。

「Chris」  
「嗯？」  
「晚安」 手鬆開輕輕的靠上Chris的手背，  
「晚安」 吻了Sebastian的右肩。

Chris想，拍英雄片的好處是，你不會有太多男女間的感情戲，劇本會輕描淡寫的帶過，一個吻已經是極限了。不會因為太過入戲而愛上對方，不需要付出這一塊讓自己陷入混淆的感情迷霧裡。  
這點自己一直把持的很好，不跟戲裡的女角有負面的緋聞，但凡事總有意外。

居然對另一個男人產生了莫名的佔有慾，那股想要把對方掌握在手裡的情緒太過強烈，心底的猛獸激烈的衝撞叫囂著『得到他！快得到他！狠狠的占為己有。』

但不是現在，還不是。  
在保護網還不夠堅固前，得壓下心裡的野獸。

「早安，睡得好嗎？」

等恆春落雪 等鐵樹開花  
等無你答應 所以我一直戇戇踅

那是電影已經下檔的幾個月後，  
剛洗完澡的Sebastian一走出浴室，就看到手機閃爍著訊息通知，還沒解鎖的螢幕，跳出了一行字-

『在紐約嗎？』

螢幕上的上一則訊息還是自己幾個月前發的『Happy 35』

『在紐約，在家。』

回訊被讀取後，電話隨即響了。

「我過去找你，告訴我你家怎麼去？」

Sebastian把轉角咖啡店的地址發了過去，讓Chris照著Google Map走，  
紐約一向是個方便紐約客在街上遊走的城市，尋著Google Map的指示應該不是大問題，  
約好10分鐘後在咖啡店前見面。

Sebastian想了想自己已經融入這座城市，在街上四處走是沒什麼關係，但讓Chris Evans像自己一樣在紐約大街上遊走？似乎不是個好主意，越想越不妥，趕忙拿著鑰匙跟手機便提早下樓等待，能早一秒接到人，就能早一秒避免不必要的麻煩。

好在，這個時間點咖啡店已經打烊了，至少不會被目擊，但還是擔心著，  
剛下過雨的紐約街頭微涼，

從上東區到上西區需要經過中央公園，但還是不確定男人會從哪個角落出現，只好四處張望著，當男人從左側出現時，Sebastian鬆了一口氣笑著迎上。

「嗨～」  
「嗨！Kids，最近好嗎？」

Sebastian被Chris摟進懷裡，脖子被蹭了蹭，頭髮被揉了兩下，Chris的聲音裡流露出了些許的低落，  
『這個人似乎不快樂，至少今晚不快樂。』Sebastian想著。

「抱歉，最近得配合健身冰箱裡只剩下牛奶跟健怡可樂，所以，健怡可樂好嗎？」  
「當然。」

Sebastian把鑰匙跟手機丟在櫃子上，就走進廚房。

昏黃色調的客廳，檯燈旁散落著的書籍，Chris 走到櫃子前，查看著DVD、書籍與CD的側標，隨手抽起的書籍，翻開還能看到註記著的文字。

「想聽些或看些什麼嗎？不好意思我放得很雜亂。」  
那些文字與影音是自己平常滋養自己心靈的養分，就這樣大喇喇的被眼前的男人尋視、翻閱著，不免有些害臊，就好像把自己的內心跟想法赤裸裸的呈現給對方似的。

「你是用角色來分類這些書籍跟影音的吧！」  
「你總是做這麼多功課嗎？」

唉。總是被看透，那層層疊疊的情緒、想法與嚮往；  
無奈的扁著嘴看著眼前的人，  
「你是特地來欺負我的嗎？」  
把冰涼的鋁罐塞進男人手裡，毫無底氣地抵抗著。

「對，來欺負你的。」

Chris轉過身，把Sebastian攬進懷裡，手卻惡作劇的掀起後腰的衣角，貼上冰涼的鋁罐，一陣涼意從尾椎直竄頭頂，Sebastian軟軟地唉叫了一聲，身體為了躲開突來的冰冷，反射性的往男人的胸膛貼得更緊。

「Fuck！」Sebastian在男人耳邊低罵著，才想推開，就被使勁的抱住。  
「我想你，我只是太想你了」Chris低喃著心底那抑制不了，此刻亦不需要壓抑的思念。

但你不要我。  
Sebastian在心底苦澀的回應著Chris的思念，任由著Chris把自己抱疼了，壓著的胸口淺淺地汲取著Chris的氣息，用力的逼下在眼眶中打轉的淚水。

放任著男人對自己做任何事，走進自己的城堡，閱讀自己的心靈，汲取自己的體溫。  
甚至放任他選擇不要自己。

好幾秒後，Chris才把人放開，「讓我好好地看看你。」  
Sebastian勾起嘴角害羞的笑了一下，臉被手指描繪著，眼睛、鼻子、臉頰、嘴唇、耳垂、脖子、肩、鎖骨、胸口，沿著身體線條往下。  
Chris很認真的看著，即便衣服還穿著，Sebastian還是覺得自己赤裸裸的，已經感覺到耳朵開始發燙，心被撩撥得沸騰。

Sebastian覺得自己像是一片記憶卡，被讀取、被分析，然後被掌握了一切。

當他是冬兵的時候，他在電影裡被很多人擁有過，  
回到現實的世界，Sebastian是屬於自己的，卻把閱讀權限開給了Chris，讓他可以隨時隨意的讀取。

雖然Chris並不想要擁有他，  
他記得那天斬定的拒絕，讓自己連一些些為對方勇敢一次的空間也沒有。

直到眼角被Chris的手指擦過，Sebastian才發現自己終究沒有逼回眼眶裡的淚水。

「抱歉，我沒有打算在你面前掉淚的。」沒有要讓你看到我這個樣子，Sebastian轉過身自己把淚水拭去，換了換氣息，背著Chris說著：「我想起櫃子裡有一瓶未開封的PARTON，還是陪你喝一杯吧！」  
Sebastian快步的逃離那個尷尬的狀況，知道Chris的眼光還是跟隨著自己，氣得對自己內心喊話：  
Sebastian，別把氣氛搞得這麼僵！  
Sebastian，不要表現得像個拿不到糖果的小孩似的！  
像個成熟的大人好嗎？！

面對著原木色的櫥櫃，取出了裝滿金黃色液體的玻璃罐、低口杯，冷凍庫的冰塊，  
物品敲擊碰撞的聲音，讓自己漸漸冷靜下來，這才轉身走回客廳迎向Chris。

「坐下吧，可以跟我說說最近在幹嘛嗎？My Cap」  
Sebastian笑著，這是希望對方想起自己時就浮現的笑容，而不是哭喪的臉。  
離開了拍戲的現場、結束宣傳期，在兩人私底下的交友圈並沒有太大的交集。  
加上自己從未注意那些耳語跟傳聞，所以還真的不知道對方的近況，又或者，並不想從別人口中聽到那些夾雜著不同私人情緒的轉述，只有聽著Chris親口說的，那才是最真實的消息來源。

Chris配合著，開始侃侃而談最近看到的劇本，今天來紐約跟劇本家開會的，彼此聊了對角色的想法，  
但想到後續需要很高的製作費用才能建構劇本裡的世界，這讓Chris又皺起了眉頭。

Sebastian喜歡看Chris說著自己的工作，談論理想，說著對社會事件的想法。  
他沒有想要成為他，但他覺得男人該是這個樣子，談笑風生，有自己的信念跟理想，野心勃勃的，多迷人。

他可以壓下自己的難堪，但無法掩去眼底的崇敬與愛意。  
沒有人可以抵抗這男人的魅力的，玩鬧起來像個大男孩，嚴肅的時候又是個值得信賴的男人。  
他會是最有趣的玩伴，也會是最可靠的伴侶，  
怎能不嚮往？

想看他站得更高、想看他實踐理想、想看他幸福快樂。  
只是他需要的幸福，是一個完整的異性戀家庭，那是自己給不起的。

很遺憾，但這就是人生，  
你得抱持著某些遺憾，你才會懂得該去珍惜當下所擁有的，  
所以他很珍惜此刻，Chris坐在自己家的沙發上，叨叨絮絮的跟自己說的每一句，他都珍惜。  
當他走進來，當他低落地多倒了一杯酒猛灌，當他說嘿Sebby我還是最喜歡你的表演方式時，  
Sebastian知道對方是把自己放在心上的，這就夠了。

也許這輩子對Chris來說，自己就是個愛笑愛撒嬌的Kids，但只要Chris在內心為自己保留了一個位置，那就夠了，畢竟相愛，還是需要運氣的。

他只是不夠幸運罷了。

 

想欲霸佔你的美麗  
牽你的手 永遠做伙  
愛過的人其實也沒幾個  
你是最後一個

Chris注意到Sebastian已經在酒精的催化下，進入飄忽的狀態，整個人捲曲在沙發的另一側，摟著抱枕，呆呆地望著自己。  
「Seb」  
「嗯？」  
「很晚了，你去睡吧！」  
「那你呢？」  
「借一下你的浴室跟沙發，明早還要去一趟LA。」

「不要」Sebastian從沙發上跪坐起來，手拉著Chris的小指，努力睜大一雙圓眼看著Chris，軟聲拒絕這個提議。  
「Sebby」  
「我不想睡」Sebastian膝蓋移動著往Chris靠近了一些。

「但我得休息了，明天還有工作要談。」  
這是個無法拒絕的理由，Sebastian鬆開手指扁著嘴垂下頭，無聲的控訴著，控訴著Chris殘忍的縮短兩人相聚的時間。  
「嘿」，Chris撫上Sebastian的臉頰輕輕揉搓著，「只要你不反對，我會再來找你的。就算我們不在同一個城市，見不了面，你也得跟我聯絡，告訴我你在幹嘛，讓我關心你，好嗎？」

Chris知道這要求很過分，但他貪心，他不願意看到Sebastian遠離自己。  
他喜歡他的依賴、他的順從跟憧憬，  
從另一個迷人的男人眼底出現的迷戀與憧憬，會讓男性的自尊膨脹到最大。  
並能同時享受著降服所帶來的滿足感，  
那跟被客套吹捧不一樣，因為Sebastian是全心全意無雜質地愛著自己的。

「答應我。」  
「我想說不...」  
Chris把Sebastian移到懷裡，讓他跨坐在自己的腿上，把他困在自己的雙臂裡，  
「答應我，我就帶你去吃波士頓最好吃的龍蝦披薩。」

於是，Sebastian被龍蝦披薩收買，聽了Chris的話回床上睡覺，也順道把自己接下來的人生交換出去。

Chris給了Sebastian一個晚安吻，落在嘴角，  
他們沒有同床共枕，只有敞開房門，一個在沙發上，一個在房間裡，  
他們聽不見對方的心跳，但知道對方正存在同一個屋子裡，得到了一晚好眠。

「早安，我得走了。」Chris走進Sebastian的房間內道別，落下第一個早安吻在勾起的嘴角。  
「掰」  
「記得我們的龍蝦披薩約定，我們很快就會再見的。」  
Chris帶上門，快速的離開了上西區，搭上計程車趕往機場。

醒來後的Sebastian回想了關於龍蝦披薩這件事，拿起手機，打了一段話傳了出去-

『喝醉的人說話不算話應該沒關係吧！』  
『Seb你沒醉。』


End file.
